Believe it OR not!
by Chuquita
Summary: Bura & Goten are getting married! Veggie's been hospitalized! Goku raids a pastry shop! All this & more!
1. Default Chapter

11:17 PM 7/4/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: "You could boil a ham in my pants!" -Space Ghost  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [sitting at Corner w/ a very embarassed Vegeta] Hi everybody! Say hi Veggie!  
Vegeta: (still red in the face) Ugh...  
Chuquita: Don't mind him, he's still embarassed by his brief stint of insanity.  
Vegeta: "STINT" (disqusted) I was braiding FLOWERS into KAKARROT'S HAIR!  
Chuquita: (brushing him off) Yeah, yeah, you were very cute. Anyway--  
Vegeta: (shocked) --CUTE?!  
Chuquita: (slightly frustrated) ANYWAY, (smiles) We're here with a fic unlike any you've  
ever seen...well, more unlike any fic I've ever written. It's a romance!  
Vegeta: (makes fake barfing noises)  
Chuquita: Of course, there'll be plenty of the regular stuff too. See, the romance is only  
under the secondary genre. Humor's still in front.  
Vegeta: And what does this mean to me?  
Chuquita: Absolutely nothing Vedge-head! [pats him on the back] You're still in it though.  
Vegeta: Oh?  
Chuquita: Along w/ the regulars and some characters I've never really thought of much before.  
Vegeta: Who?  
Chuquita: Oh you'll find out.  
Vegeta: ...am I REALLY "cute"?  
Chuquita: No. I was being skeptical before.  
Vegeta: Oh...not that I care...  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: I mean, it really does not matter to the great saiyajin no ouji what others think of  
his appearance.  
Chuquita: ... (raises eyebrow)  
Vegeta: It's just...nevermind.  
  
  
Summary: Vegeta's second worst nightmare is about to come true; and there's nothing he can  
do about it. Bura & Goten are getting married, and the aging ouji is sick and trapped in his  
hospital bed, unable to move. What makes matters worse is GOKU is going to walk Bura down the  
eisle. On the other side, Pan is worried that with her uncle and Bura married, Trunks will  
automatically become her uncle-in-law, something she definately doesn't want, being that  
Trunks has been a thorn in her side as long as she can remember. Now, she has to call upon  
the one person who wants to stop this wedding even more than she does,  
good 'ol Veggiebrains. Will Vegeta be able to get out of his hospital bed  
intime to save his "little B-chan" from becoming another member to the Kakarrot clan? Find out!  
  
  
Vegeta: (shocked) YOU'RE LETTING B-CHAN MARRY THAT KAKARROT SPAWN!  
Chuquita: Oh hush already.  
Vegeta: But, but that would make Kakarrot and I, BROTHERS!  
Chuquita: Yup!  
Vegeta: Eew...  
  
Ages: Just think their GT ages, whatever  
the heck they are.   
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hey Toussan! Guess what! " Bura smiled as she, Goku, Gohan, & Goten loomed over  
Vegeta's bed, grinning widely.  
" Wmph? " Vegeta said curiously though the mouthpiece over his mouth; being connected  
to the various, creepy hospital devices made it hard for him to speak.  
" ME AND GOTEN ARE GETTING MARRIED! " Bura exclaimed as Vegeta's eyes popped out of their  
sockets.  
" WHAF!!! "  
" Yeah! Isn't it great lil buddy! " Goku said, putting his arm around Bura, " Bura's  
gonna be one of us from now on! "  
" Go--err, PAPA even said I can move in with them until we find a place to live! " she  
said excitedly, smiling at Goku, " Right PAPA! "  
" Right B-chan! "  
Vegeta yanked the device off his mouth, " I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO CALL B-CHAN  
B-CHAN! NOT KAKARROT! "  
" Relax little buddy. " Goku said soothingly, putting the device back over Vegeta's  
nose & mouth, then slowly set him back down, " You don't wanna do anything stressful in your  
condition. "  
" Yeah Toussan, you're not lookin that well. " Goten pointed out.  
" I AM NOT YOUR TOUSSAN!!! " Vegeta screamed @ the top of his lungs, then cried out  
in pain & fell back onto his pillow.  
" Aww, my poor, poor little buddy. " Goku said, " Here, lemmie fluff your pillow. " he  
said, reaching for the large pillow underneath Vegeta's head.  
" Touch...my...pillow...and DIE! " he gritted through his teeth.  
" I really don't think this is the time for that father. " Gohan noted.  
" But he looks so helpless all trapped in there. " Goku sighed, " It's a shame he won't  
be able to come to the wedding. "  
" WEFFINGH!! "  
Goku put his hands behind his head, " Yeah, looks like _I'M_ going to have to be the  
one to give Bura away instead of him. "  
" Isn't Papa sweet, Toussan! " Bura squealed, giving Goku a hug as Vegeta felt his eyes  
begin to water.  
" Papa?... "  
" And Gohan here's going to be the best man! " Bura said, pointing to Gohan, who waved  
nervously at Vegeta.  
" WAITAMINUTE! Let me get this straight, " Vegeta said frantically, " YOU are going to  
be marrying Kakarrot's spawn. Kakarrot's OTHER spawn is going to be your best man, Kakarrot  
HIMSELF is going to walk you down the eisle, and, and you're going to be LIVING with the whole  
Kakarrot-clan in that little SHACK in the mountains! "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Bura nodded happily, " Good job Toussan...Toussan? "  
Vegeta's eyes began to glow red as he glared at Goku, " Ka...KakarROT!!! " his body began  
to shake wildly in anger.  
" Wuh-oh. " Gohan gulped as Goten zipped behind Bura.  
" He's GONNA BLOW! " Goten shouted.  
" I'LL...DESTROY YOU...KAKARROT!!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs, going SSJ2,  
but still unable to move. Vegeta tried despeately to get up and reached out towards Goku in a  
blaze of fury, " I...SWEAR I'LL...DESTROY YOU YET KAKA--Kaka...ohh *thump*! " Vegeta paused  
suddenly, then fainted.  
" TOUSSAN'S DEAD! " Bura shrieked.  
" Naw, I just lowered his oxygen supply. " Goku grinned as the others sighed in relief.  
" I'd hate to think what WOULD happen if you hadn't. " Goten grinned back at him.  
" That's kind of unethical, isn't it father? " Gohan raised an eyebrow.  
" Don't worry, I'll set it back to normal once he cools off. " Goku shrugged, " He looks  
so much more innocent when he's asleep. "  
" Heh, sure he does. " Goten sweatdropped.  
" Just think! By tommorow afternoon I'm going to be Son Bura! " Bura sighed happily.  
" *BEEEEEEEEEEE--* "  
" AHH! HE'S DEAD--again. " Goten yelped as they all turned to the machine regluating  
Vegeta's heart.  
" You had to go and say that, didn't you. " Pan said to Bura as she made her way from  
the other side of the room over to Vegeta's bed.  
" AHH! BREATHE LITTLE BUDDY! BREATHE! " Goku cried, shaking Vegeta, then noticed the  
oxygen machine & turned it up full blast.  
Vegeta's eyes popped open as the ouji instantly blew up like a balloon.  
" FATHER! " Gohan yelled at Goku, " NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! " he exclaimed as Vegeta  
continued to float around the room shaking his now small, chubby arms about; the oxygen mask  
still on his face.  
" I CAN FIX IT! I CAN FIX IT! " Goku said in a panicy voice as he rushed about, pressing  
every button on the oxygen machine he could find, " ONE OF THEM HAS TO WORK! DOESN'T IT?! "  
" MMPHAMPHOTF!! " Vegeta screamed down at Goku.  
" I'M TRYING I'M TRYING I'M--hey! I GOT IT! " Goku snapped his fingers together, then  
grabbed the cord attached to Vegeta's oxygen mask & yanked it off of him. The inflated Vegeta  
procedded to whizz about the room until he deflated. The prince let out a sigh of relief, then  
looked downward & screamed.  
" I GOTCHA LITTLE BUDDY! I GOTCHA I GOTCHA! " Goku said, running around the room, trying  
to catch Vegeta, who was now plummeting towards the floor, " I GOTCHA I GOTCHA I--*THUMP*  
...oops. " Goku sweatdropped as he stared into the Vegeta-shaped hole in the floor, then reached  
down slowly & pulled him out.  
" I'm so sorry Veggie, did I hurt you? " Goku asked, worried as he held Vegeta up.  
" Are you oh-kay Toussan? " Goten said in a conserned voice, brushing the chips from the  
floor off of Vegeta's hospital gown.  
" Dad really didn't mean it, he was just trying to help. " Gohan explained as the trio  
helped Vegeta back to his bed.  
" ... " Vegeta looked up at all their worried faces as the other three saiyajins tried  
to tuck him back in bed, he smiled lovingly at them, then broke into a snarl, " LET GO OF ME  
YOU BAKAYAROS! YOU'RE GETTING KAKO-GERMS ALL OVER ME! I CAN GET INTO BED ALL BY MYSELF! _I_ AM  
THE GREAT AND ALL POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! AND YOU ARE MY PEASANTS! NOW LET ME GO AND BOW  
BEFORE YOUR ALMIGHY PRINCE! " he shouted as everyone stared at Vegeta, confused.  
" Oh look, you gave him a memory lapse, how sweet, can we GO now. " Pan said sarcasticaly  
" Aww, isn't that cute, Toussan's mind is playing tricks on him. " Bura smiled, hugging  
Vegeta, " Well don't you worry Toussan--err, "great and all powerful saiyajin no ouji", " she  
giggled, " We won't let anything happen to our poor old prince. "  
" OLD?? " Vegeta sputtered, " I'm not OLD! KAKARROT'S _OLD_ NOT ME! "  
" Nope, I'm 5 years YOUNGER than you, remember Veggie-head? " Goku said, ruffling the  
ouji's hair.  
" I was going to wish for immortality on Namek, remember Kakarrot! " Vegeta said to Goku,  
his eyes watering, " I, I would never age, I never dreamed I'd get old and WEAK like, like...why  
didn't you let me make my wish to the dragon? " he asked innocently, tears dripping down his  
cheeks.  
" You were asleep at the time lil buddy. " Goku said comfortingly, " Just like you're  
going to be doing right now, " he placed the oxygen mask back over Vegeta's face, " You're going  
to be taking a nice..long...sleeeeep. "  
" Don't you DARE turn that button down again Kakarrot! " Vegeta hissed as he tried to  
keep his eyes from closing while he watched Goku push the button from before in, " I..won't...let  
you. You're going...to...take..away my...little B-chan... " he glanced at Bura, then back at Goku  
& the other Sons, who were putting their jackets on and getting ready to leave.  
" I'm sorry Toussan, it's for you're own good. " Bura said to Vegeta, " You'd hurt  
yourself if you left the hospital early, remember? Besides, you're not allowed to leave under  
your "conditions". " she said as she went out the door, then poked her head back in, " Don't  
worry though! I'll bring you back some cake! " she chriped, then left.  
Pan grabbed a couple candies off the table next to Vegeta's bed, then stared sadly at  
him for a second, " Poor old guy. "  
" PAN! ARE YOU COMING OR NOT! " Bura called from the hallway.  
" I'M COMING I'M COMING ALREADY! " she yelled back, slightly aggrivated, running out of  
the room after the others.  
" B-chan....B-chan wait for...me. " Vegeta paused as he heard the door to his room  
slam shut, he closed his eyes & fell asleep.  
  
  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh, WHATTA BIG ROOM! " Goku  
said with delight as he, the other Son sons, Pan, & Bura stood inside the reception room.  
" We figured we'd have a dress rehearsal the day before the actual wedding. " Bura said,  
" You know, to make sure nothing unexpected happens. "  
Goten looked around, " So where's the rehearsal pie? "  
" The what? " Gohan asked.  
" Well, if this is a practice one, where's the practice cake? Where's the practice pie,  
and the practice cupcakes, and the practice ice cream, and the practice fish, and the practice  
cheesecake? "  
" Yeah Bura, where IS the practice _FISH_?! " Goku demanded as Bura sweatdropped.  
" Hoo-boy. " Bura smacked herself on the forehead.  
" Yeah, isn't it great. " Pan said skeptically, " And just think, pretty soon you'll be  
able to hear this sort of thing ALL the time. "  
" Shut up. " Bura said bluntly.  
" Yeah, just think, we'll all be one, big, happy family! "  
Bura & Pan turned around to see two arms reach across their shoulders.  
" And how's my favorite little sister, eh? " Trunks grinned.  
" I'm you're ONLY sister. "  
" Hmm, point taken. " he smirked, then turned to Pan, " And how are you today Panny? "  
" I hate you. " Pan huffed.  
" Is that anyway to talk to your dear, DEAR soon-to-be, Uncle! " Trunks said dramatically  
" My WHAT! " Pan said, shocked.  
" He's right, you know. " Gohan said, " Since your uncle and his sister are going to  
be married, that makes Trunks Goten's brother-in-law, and YOU'RE uncle-in-law. " he explained.  
Pan glanced at Trunks, who had a huge, michievious grin on his face.  
" Oh crap. "  
" You might as well respect you're elders you know, we're going to be seeing each other  
MUCH more often you know. " Trunks snickered evilly.  
" WHY-I-OUTTA-- " Pan growled, then felt something drop onto her head & looked up to see  
Goku chewing a large piece of cake, small crumbs trickling from the cake onto her.  
" CAKE EFF GOOOF! " Goku grinned at her.  
" Swallow gramps, swallow. "  
" Oh-fay, " Goku said, gulping the cake down, " Gosh I wish ol Veggiehead was here, you  
know what he'd say right now? "  
" Umm, "Kakarrot, you PIG!"? " Goten offered.  
" EXACTLY! " Goku answered.  
" Where'd you get that cake anyway? " Gohan asked.  
" A new pastry store opened up down the street, I just teleported there, grabbed the  
cake, and teleported back. "  
" Mmm, pastreeeeeeee... " Goten drooled, " I like pastreeeeeeies. "  
" I'm going back there to get some muffins, you wanna come w/ me? " Goku said.  
" YEAH! " Goten shouted happily as he followed Goku to the door, then broke into song,  
" A muffin for me, a muffin for you, maybe a muffin for Veggie too! "  
" Who knows, maybe we'll even find something to bring back to Veggie. He seemed unusually  
hungry. " Goku said as they went outside.  
" I left him some candy father so he should be oh-kay. " Gohan pointed out. Pan glanced  
down at the candy in her pocket & whistled nervously.  
" Heh-heh, candy, riiiiight. " Pan sweatdropped.  
" Now Pan I want you to be nice to Trunks, this whole thing is VERY IMPORTANT to Bura. "  
Gohan narrowed his eyes.  
" HOW can I be nice to the guy who gave me a WEDGIE for my birthday! " Pan exclaimed.  
" Just TRY. " Gohan glared at her.  
" Ugh, fine. " Pan huffed, then looked around, " Now where is he! " she said to herself  
as she walked into the next room to find the majority of the other Z people talking and chatting.  
" Oh dear. " Mr. Popo said, distressed as he poked at his tux, " Piccolo does this suit  
make me look fat? "  
" Popo, you could wear a garbage bag and still look fat. " Piccolo grumbled, then went  
back to meditating.  
" Oh! You're so cruel! " Popo said as Pan walked by them and over to Trunks.  
She smiled up at him, " Why hello Trunks, " she said sweetly, then glared at the blonde  
hairred girl next to him, " Hello Marron. " she said coldly.  
Marron raised an eyebrow, " Umm, hi. " she said, confused, " How come you're not wearing  
your costume? "  
" Because I'm not going to be the stupid flower girl. " Pan crossed her arms.  
" I'LL BE THE FLOWER GIRL! " Goku said happily, teleporting next to them.  
" You can't BE the flower girl gramps, you're a GUY! " Pan gritted through her teeth.  
" Then I'll be the Flower Guy instead. " Goku nodded.  
" That's oh-kay. I can do it. " Marron sweatdropped.  
" Aww, fine. " Goku said, slightly disappointed, " Ya know if you decide you don't want  
to, I'm sure my little buddy could fill in for you. He's had plenty of experiance throwing  
flowers around. " he offered, then snickered about something about some privous "corner", daisies  
, and a temporarily insane Vegeta.  
::NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY!::  
" What was THAT! " Marron gasped.  
" That was 'ol Vedge-head. He's become quite skilled in telepathy since the whole  
hospital thing. Watch this. ::HOW-ARE-YOU-DO-ING-IN-THERE-LIT-TLE-BUD-DY!:: Goku thought loudly,  
making breaks between each of his words.  
::GO AWAY!::  
::Hey Veggie, guess what?::  
::what!::  
::_BOOM_!!!!!:: Goku screamed as loud as he possibly could. Across the street ambulances  
could be heard running to the rescue as the patient in room 645 slammed into the ceiling.  
" Hee-hee, I LUV telepathy. " Goku grinned, then teleported away.  
" Sometimes I wonder about him. " Trunks scratched his head, watching Goku leave while  
behind him Pan continued to glare at a slightly bewildered Marron.  
" Who gave YOU the right to insantly become the flower girl! " Pan put her hands on her  
hips.  
" You said you didn't want to do it. I'm kind of doing you a favor then, aren't I? "  
Marron reasoned, " Besides, the flower girl has to dance with the ring boy, and I KNOW you don't  
wanna do that. Especially since you don't even like Trunks. "  
" TRUNKS! " Pan gagged, " YOU MEAN THAT-- " she pointed to Trunks, who grinned at her.  
Pan turned bright red, " Excuse me for a second. " she said bluntly, then walked into the ladies  
room. Marron put her ear to the door only to hear excessive screaming, cursing, and pounding upon  
the walls. Pan walked out of the room completely calm.  
Marron glanced at Trunks, then at Pan, " ...OH! You thought I meant THAT Tru-- "  
" --I'm going to take a walk. " Pan inturrupted, a vein pounding on her forehead.  
" No, you don't understand, when I said Trunks I meant Mi-- "  
" *VROOSH**BOOM* "  
Marron looked above her to now see a small hole in the wall over hear head, " Ki blast,  
right. " she said nervously, " Pa-- " she stopped, noticing Pan had already left, " Ohhh. " she  
groaned, " Why me... "  
  
  
" Cake is good, it sure is yummy, that's the way it's made to please my tummy! " Goku   
sang as he & Goten walked out of the Pastry shop with their arms full of the stores entire stock.  
" Muffins taste funny, but that's oh-kay, they make my day sunny, hip-hip-hoo-ray! "  
Goten sang a second line.  
" I can't believe you. "  
Goku & Goten turned to a figure sitting on the bench to their right. Pan rolled her eyes,  
" I just ruined my life, and you two cheese-heads are busy singing about pastries. "  
" It's fun, wanna try it! " Goten grinned, " You just think of your favorite pastry  
and-- "  
" No thanks. " Pan said flatly, " I just flushed my life down the toliet. "  
" Aww, " Goku said sadly, placing the bags full of food on the ground. He sat next to  
her & pulled out a cupcake, " Want something to wipe it with? "  
" You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you Gramps? " Pan asked.  
" Nope, not a clue. " Goku popped the cupcake in his mouth.  
" Well, Bura asked me to be the flower girl at the wedding, and I decided I didn't want  
to be it because I don't wanna walk down that stupid eisle wearing that stupid puffy dress,  
throw those stupid flowers and make a fool out of myself. " she explained, " Anyway, Marron said  
she could do it instead and I figured "what the hey, let her act like an idiot instead, as long  
as "I" don't have to do it", but then she said that the flower girl has to dance with the ring  
boy and I just found out the ring boy happens to be Trunks. "  
" So? " Goku scratched his head.  
" You gotta watch out for him sometimes, when you're not looking he'll toss a water  
balloon down your shorts. " Goten nodded, " And rubber really chafes me right on my tush and I  
develop this strange blue rash and-- "  
" --and it's just bothering me that's all. " Pan said to Goku, trying to ignore Goten's  
blabber.  
" Why, do you like him? " Goku asked innocently.  
" HECK NO! " Pan retorted, " It's just that, that I don't like the IDEA of him dancing  
w/ Marron, that's all. "  
Goku thought for a moment, " Well ya know what I do when I'm depressed? I go visit  
Vegeta. Usually he's so miserable it makes what I'm feeling down about seem like nothing and I  
instantly feel better. "  
" So you're saying I should go visit the old guy? " Pan said, confused.  
" Well, they say misery loves company...or was it cheese?? I forget. " Goku said.  
" I GUESS I could do that... " Pan trailed off.  
" Here. " Goten said, handing her one of the large, brown paper bags.  
" What's THIS?! " Pan said.  
" Ice cream cake. Toussan loves it. It's just in case he starts to fire at you when you  
get there. " Goten smiled.  
" Toussan??? " Pan glanced at Goku.  
" No, my other Toussan. " Goten corrected.  
" You're calling Vegeta "Toussan" now?! " Pan gawked, " Isn't that a little "dangerous"."  
" He'll get used to it. " Goten said as Pan got up.  
" Say hi to my little buddy for me! " Goku called.  
" Heh, sure, right. " Pan said as he headed towards the hospital doors, " If he doesn't  
kill me first. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
2:56 PM 7/6/01  
END OF PART ONE!  
Chuquita: Hmm, at this rate I may have this finished before I go off on Vacation.  
Hear that Vedge? [looks around noticing Vegeta is now gone] Vedge? Veggie!  
[feels a tap on her shoulder & turns around to see Vegeta smirking at her in a tux holding a  
bunch of rope behind his back]  
Chuquita: (flatly) What's the rope for?  
Vegeta: (angrily) MUST I BE INTERRAGATED FOR EVERY BLASTED THING I DO--I mean, (insert cheesy  
sophisticated voice here) I'm just getting into the mood of things.  
Chuquita: You can't do anything to me peanut-brain, see this! [takes a plastic bottle from  
underneath the table & puts it on the desk] Anti-Mary-Sue gel. Stops manipulation to author for  
up to 30 days.  
Vegeta: (evil smirk) That's not my intention.  
Chuquita: I didn't think it was, I'm just being on the safe side.  
Vegeta: DO you want to know what I'm up to?  
Chuquita: No, not really.  
Vegeta: WHADDA YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW--err, (suavely) You'll be VERY surprised.  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Will I?  
Vegeta: (nods) Umm-hmm!  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes) Well go ahead James Bond, blow me away.  
Vegeta: Very well. (puts his hands on her shoulders) Doesn't that feel nice?  
Chuquita: (uneasily) Well...  
Vegeta: (grabs the rope from behind him)  
Chuquita: A little "TOO" nice for you.  
Vegeta: (sweetly) Exactly. (tackles Chuquita & proceeds to tie her up) (laughs maniacally) BWAHA  
HAHAHA! CONSIDER YOURSELF OVERTHROWN EARTHLING!  
Chuquita: Oh crap.  
Vegeta: I! THE GREAT SAIYAJIN NO OUJI AM NOW IN CHARGE OF THIS "CORNER"! You better hope you  
saved your reciept to that gel of yours. You're going to need it.  
Chuquita: YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! THIS IS "MY" CORNER AND "MY" FIC!  
Vegeta: (mockingly) Well tough BISCITS! You should have known better when you inlisted THE GREAT  
SAIYAJIN NO OUJI as your "sidekick".  
Chuquita: (growls) You smelly little--MMPH! (Vegeta ties a bandana around her mouth)  
Vegeta: See you bakas later. HAHA! 


	2. Part 2

9:06 PM 7/6/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week:  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Vegeta sits at the desk with a big grin on his face, Chuquita is still  
tied up in the corner giving the ouji death-glares]  
Vegeta: Greetings BAKAS, and welcome to-- [glances up at the "Chuey's Corner"  
logo] Excuse me for a moment.  
  
THE GREAT SAIYAJIN NO OUJI'S Corner:  
Vegeta: Better. (content smile)  
Chuquita: (furious) MMPHMPHA!!!  
Vegeta: Yeah yeah, whatever Onna. Anyway, we have Part 2 to that, ugh, "romance"  
story.  
Goku: [walks in] Hey little buddy! Whatcha doin?  
Vegeta: I'm busy in my hostile takeover of this pathetic little "corner" of the  
room.  
Goku: Cool. Where's Chu-sama?  
Vegeta: [zips over to Chuquita & tosses her in the closet, then zips back to Goku]  
(innocently) I dunno. I think she went to, uh, school.  
Goku: (confused) But it's July.  
Vegeta: Umm, (nervous laugh) Summer School?  
Goku: OH!  
Chuquita: (from inside the closet) [pulls off the bandana around her mouth w/ her teeth]  
VEGETA! LET ME OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL COOK YOUR LITTLE SAIYAJIN BUTT AND FEED IT TO MY  
DOG!!  
Goku: Did you hear that? [walks over to closet] (suspicously) Are you sure you're telling the  
truth little buddy? Cuz I'm getting this odd feeling that you're lieing to me.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (fake-gasp) ME! LIE! TO YOU!  
Goku: (narrows his eyes) Yeah!  
Vegeta: (fake-sniffles) "Big Buddy" I'm SURPRISED that you think I would LIE to you. (pretends to  
start crying)  
Goku: (sadly) Aww, I'm sorry. (hugs him)  
Vegeta: (face turning blue) Losing...oxygen...fast...  
Goku: (turns to audiance) And now! PART 2!!  
  
Summary: Vegeta's second worst nightmare is about to come true; and there's nothing he can  
do about it. Bura & Goten are getting married, and the aging ouji is sick and trapped in his  
hospital bed, unable to move. What makes matters worse is GOKU is going to walk Bura down the  
eisle. On the other side, Pan is worried that with her uncle and Bura married, Trunks will  
automatically become her uncle-in-law, something she definately doesn't want, being that  
Trunks has been a thorn in her side as long as she can remember. Now, she has to call upon  
the one person who wants to stop this wedding even more than she does,  
good 'ol Veggiebrains. Will Vegeta be able to get out of his hospital bed  
intime to save his "little B-chan" from becoming another member to the Kakarrot clan? Find out!  
  
Goku: Isn't it GREAT little buddy! I can be your co-co-host! (squeezes Veggie tighter)  
Vegeta: ...Mommy...  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hello? Umm, hey old guy! " Pan whispered as she slipped into Vegeta's room @ the  
hospital, " You in here? "  
" ZZZZZZzzzzz... " a loud snoring noise came from underneath the covers on the bed.  
" Well, I take that as a yes. " she said, setting down the bag and walking over to him,  
" Hello? Uhmm, what's his name..Veggie! Veggie wake up! " she said, shaking him, still producing  
no result. Pan glanced over at the machines Vegeta was hooked up to, then smiled, " Of COURSE!  
I forgot, Gramps lowered your oxygen intake again. " Pan turned up the knob.  
" AHH! " Vegeta bolted upward, turning his head back & forth wildly, " WHERE'S B-CHAN! "  
" Uh--she left, remember? " Pan chuckled nervously, then gulped as Vegeta turned to her.  
" KAKARROT SPAWN! " he glared angrily at her, a large ball of ki forming in his right  
hand.  
" NO! STOP! I, uh, I brought you food! " Pan stammered, grabbing the box containing the  
ice cream cake out of the bag.  
" I'LL BLOW YOU TO--food? " he paused.  
" Yeah, heh-heh. "food". Look! " Pan held out the box, then, realizing the age-ed ouji  
couldn't reach it, set it down in front of him, " It's ice-cream cake. Grampa said you like it. "  
" Hmmph, that's Kakarrot all right. Always trying to ruin my attitude by playing "mother  
tereasa" to me. "Here Veggie I'll help you up", "it's oh-kay little buddy I'm sure you'll be  
able to walk all the way to the door next time", and "don't worry about not being able to move  
your arms that well, I'll spoon-feed you instead, it'll be fun". Feh! Baka. " he spat, " If I  
could get out of this BLASTED bed, if I could get out of this blasted ROOM! I swear I'd.. "  
Vegeta growled, going SSJ2.  
" Ehh... " Pan sweatdropped, " Maybe you should open the box. "  
" Box? Oh, right! " Vegeta said, switching to an unusually happy tone, " Yummy-yummy  
cake! " he squealed, then opened the box w/ delight, only to find a pile of melted vanilla goo  
where his precious ice-cream cake should have been, " My cake! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAKE! "  
" I guess it melted on the way over here. " Pan answered, biting her lip. The ball of ki  
re-appeared in Vegeta's hand.  
" HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE THE GREAT SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he hissed.  
" NO! I'm not trying to "decieve" you! Goku said-- "  
" KAKARROT! HE DID THIS TO TRICK ME! " Vegeta yelled, then glanced down at the melted  
cake, " How could he do something so cruel to me, I'm his little buddy. " he sniffled.  
" But you don't understand-- "  
" He STOLE my little B-chan and NOW he sends me this MELTED PIECE OF CRAP to make me feel  
even WORSE! " Vegeta said to himself, his ki quickly rising.  
" Will you LISTEN for a second. The cake WASN'T melted when he gave it to me to give to  
you! It melted ON-THE-WAY-HERE! Sheesh! It's over 100 out there. " Pan explained.  
Vegeta thought for a moment, then smirked, " Too bad, I'm going to BLAST YOU ANYWAY! "  
" AHH! " Pan yelped, powering up, " Give me ONE good reason why you should blast me! "  
" Because you're related to that BAKARROT! " Vegeta said, trying desprately to get up.  
" BUT YOU CAN'T BLAST ME! " Pan shouted, " Because, I, I, I HAVE A MESSAGE FOR YOU! "  
" Like I care. " Vegeta smirked.  
" IT'S FROM BURA! "  
" From...B-chan? " Vegeta stopped, thean instantly layed back down, " B-chan has a  
message for me? "  
" Yeah... " Pan said, ::Aww crap, I can't lie to this guy, he's totally psycho, he'll  
never believe me and I'll end up fried..::  
  
:::" Hey Panny, look over there! " Trunks said excitedly, pointing ahead of them.  
" What? "  
" It's right over there! SEE! " he said.  
" I don't see any--*SPLAT* " Pan narrowed her eyes as she felt the now broken water  
balloon smashed atop her head.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA " Trunks laughed, " SUCKER! "  
" WHY I OUTTA!!! " Pan growled, shaking wildly.  
" Nah, uh-uh, you have to RESPECT your ELDERS. " Trunks waved his finger about:::  
  
" It's about the wedding. " she said quickly.  
" Oh... " Vegeta said, depressed, then perked up, " SHE'S DECIDED TO _NOT_ MARRY THAT  
KAKO-SPAWN AND COME BACK TO TAKE CARE OF ME! " his eyes sparkled.  
" Well.. " Pan said, then got an idea and grinned, " Actually, they're having the  
wedding TODAY. "  
" TODAY! " Vegeta gasped.  
" Yeah, in 30 minutes. " Pan lied, " At 3:00pm Bura Briefs is becoming Son Bura. "  
" ... " Vegeta sat there in shock.  
" And that's why I need YOUR help. " Pan smiled.  
" ... " Vegeta hung his head, " There's nothing I can do, B-chan doesn't need me anymore,  
she has.. " he flinched w/ disqust, " KAKARROT. "  
" SO! Listen V-san, you can either sit in this smelly little room until they come to  
drag your carcass off to the cemetary, OR you can do something about it! "  
Vegeta looked up at her, listening closely.  
" YOU HAVE TO GO DOWN THERE AND STOP THIS WEDDING BEFORE IT HAPPENS! THERE IS _NO_ WAY  
I'M LETTING TRUNKS AND MARRON GET TOGETHER--I mean, THERE IS _NO_ WAY I'M GONNA LET YOU GO WITH-  
-OUT A FIGHT! DO YOU _WANT_ TO HAVE A BUNCH OF GRANDCHILDREN THAT LOOK _EXACTLY_ LIKE "KAKARROT"  
RUNNING AROUND! DO YOU _WANT_ TO LOSE YOUR LITTLE "B-CHAN"! "  
" No. " Vegeta said sollumnly, then looked up at Pan with a bitter look on his face,  
" But in case you haven't noticed, I have no way to get out of here. I'm "dependent" upon these  
BLASTED devices. I wouldn't even BE in this baka hospital if Kakarrot hadn't beaten me during  
that battle 3 months ago! " he said furiously, " Now I can't even leave this STUPID room! "  
" Funny, that's exactly what Goku said. " she answered slyly.  
" WHAT! " Vegeta said.  
" "Kakarrot" said that you probably couldn't do anything anymore. What with how "OLD"  
you're getting. He said that maybe they should ship you off some remote hospital far FAR away  
from here so you wouldn't be around to BOTHER him anymore with your stupid EGOTISTICAL nonsense."  
Pan said, making the story up as she went along.  
" You mean, THAT'S what *Kaka-chan* REALLY thinks of me? He thinks I'm just in his way?  
That I'm useless? " Vegeta held his arms against his chest, hurt.  
::Wuh-oh. NOT the reaction I'm going for:: Pan bit her lip, " And that's not even the  
HALF of it! " she said, fully assured.  
" There's more! " Vegeta said, wide-eyed.  
" Yeeeah, " Pan scratched her head, " He said that you're a loser and a crybaby and  
you're not even worthy to live on the same PLANET as he does. In fact, he doesn't even believe  
that you're a ouji at all. You're probably just some various PEASANT that lived on Bejito-sei  
that Freezer just happened to pick up. AND he said that you don't DESERVE to walk "little B-chan"  
down the eisle. Don't you get it Mr. B? Kakarrot has tricked you. He knew about the wedding  
MONTHS before Bura & Goten told you. He figured if he could knock you outta commission during  
one good fight, that would easily get rid of you and stop you saving B-chan from becoming one  
of US. You know why he was lowering the oxygen on your machine downcha? If Goku were to turn that  
knob far enough you would have so much trouble breathing you'd be a goner before the wedding  
even began. And who would suspect him? He ALWAYS causes "accidents". And now, just as he planned,  
you're stuck in here while his "Kako-spawn" steals little B-chan off into the night and far away  
where you'll never ever see her AGAIN. " Pan said menacingly. She watched as Vegeta's face  
began redder and redder with anger. Veins bulging out of his forehead. Pan swallowed hard and  
backed away from him.  
" KAAAAAAAKAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! " Vegeta screamed at  
the top of his lungs, his energy blowing the bed his was laying on, along with the machines,  
to smitherines. He stood there among the pile of cinders, fury raging through his body. Pan stood  
there, staring at him in shock.  
" WHERE IS KAKARROT!! " he flew over to Pan, holding her up by the collar, " TELL ME OR  
I SHALL DESTROY YOU! "  
" He's in the dance hall across the way, where they're having the wedding. " Pan choked  
out.  
Vegeta dropped her to the ground & ran out the door, " KAKARROT!!! "  
Pan got to her feet and grinned, " GO GET 'UM MR. B! " she cheered, then ran after him.  
  
  
" KAKARROT! SHOW YOUR FACE YOU BAKAYARO! " Vegeta yelled, rushing down the stairs to the  
bottom floor of the hospital, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! THEY'LL BE CHANGING THAT BLASTED  
"WEDDING" OF YOURS INTO A FUNERAL!!! " he said flying out the front door.  
Pan stood in the doorway, smiling, " Why YES, I AM a genius! " she boasted to some  
various people walking by, " NOW they'll have to stop the wedding for sure! No "Uncle Trunks",  
no stupid flower girl costume, and NO Trunks-kun playing "kissy-face" with that stupid "Marron".  
Not that I like him or anything. " she watched Vegeta fly off, " I am such a GENIUS! HAHA! ALL  
HAIL PAN THE GENIUS! ALL HAIL SON PAN! THE GREATEST GENIUS THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN! " she  
marched around, then heard a large explosion. A look of fear flashed over her face, " Uh-oh. "  
Pan rushed over to the front door, only to see several buildings now reduced to huge holes in the  
ground, " OH NO! HE'S GONNA BLOW UP THE DANCE HALL! TRUNKS IS IN THERE!...crap. " she said,  
then ran outside in the direction Vegeta left in, " MR. B! WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE  
DOING!! "  
  
" WHERE IS HE! " Vegeta said, flying about the city, " I should've asked that spawn of  
his to give me more specific directions. I can't even sense his blasted ki from here. "  
" WHEEE! "  
The familiar voice echoed around Vegeta, he quickly turned his head to the right to see  
a large building with hundreds of cars parked around it, including his!  
" Aha. " Vegeta smirked, flying down to the front doors, still in his hospital gown,  
" Kakarrot, you have just insured your demise. " he cackled, walking inside to see every weirdo  
and baka Bulma and Goku had ever introduced him to, and then some.  
" Vegeta, what are you doing here? " Bulma said, looking at him oddly, " And what are  
you WEARING? "  
Vegeta glanced down at his hospital-wear, then smacked himself on the forehead,  
embarrassed, " I'm here to save B-chan Onna. " he said, then continued walking through the crowd.  
" Save B--WHAT! " Bulma exclaimed, " VEGETA! SHE DOESN'T NEED SAVING! "  
Music blasted through several large speakers, the noise pircing Vegeta's ears. He put  
his hands over them and continued on until he came to wear the crowds ended. A long hall that  
lead from the entrence to the middle of the room was the only place void of people.  
Vegeta looked down to the middle of the room, where there was a man standing on a step,  
in front of him was Goten, " If that Kako-brat's there, then where's-- "  
" TOUSSAN! "  
He quickly turned towards the entrance to see Bura smiling at him, wearing a long, white,  
beautiful wedding gown. And to her right was the grinning eyesore Vegeta had been looking for.  
" Kakarrot. "  
" LITTLE BUDDY! YOU CAME! " Goku said happily, " WOW! YOU'RE WALKING AND BREATHING LIKE  
IT'S NOTHIN TOO! THAT'S GREAT! "  
" Not for you it isn't. " he said under his breath, then watched as they walked by, he  
went SSJ2, then powered down as Bura glanced back at him over her shoulder.  
" I LOVE YOU TOUSSAN! " she waved to him.  
" I love you too B-chan. " Vegeta said, teary-eyed as they walked farther and farther  
out of his view. The anger swept over him again, " AND THAT'S....WHY...I CANNOT LET...THIS...  
HAPPEN!!! " he went back to SSJ2, then flew up above everyone.  
" KAKARROTTO!! " he screamed at the top of his lungs as everyone turned their head up  
at him, including Goku, Goten, and Bura, " YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! "  
Goku looked at Bura, confused, " Get away with what?? "  
Bura shrugged.  
" YOU KNOW WHAT! DON'T PLAY DUM! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Who's playing? " Goku scratched his head, " I really don't know what you're talking  
about little buddy. "  
" OF COURSE YOU DO! TAKING B-CHAN AWAY! SENDING ME OFF TO SOME REMOTE HOSPITAL! TRYING  
TO KNOCK ME OFF! GOHAN'S DAUGHTER TOLD ME EVERYTHING! YOU CAN QUIT ACTING! "  
" PAN! " Gohan said, surprised.  
" PREPARE TO DIE KAKARROT! " Vegeta smirked, forming a ball of chi bigger than half the  
room, " BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- "  
Goku handed Bura over to Goten, " Quick, get her out of here! "  
Goten nodded and did so, the bride and groom running off into the crowd, leaving Goku  
the only one in the open hallway.  
" --AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG-- "  
Goku went SSJ3 and held his arms out in a catcher's position.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKK!!  
!!!!! " Vegeta threw the humongous energy ball at Goku, who did his best to catch it, then  
slipped, sending the ball flying at the crowd as a huge flash of light engulfed the entire  
building...  
  
  
" Mr. B! Oh Mr. B! Where are--EEP! " Pan screeched to a halt in front of the rubble  
which was formerly the dance hall, " Eee. " she facefaulted, " What've I done... "  
" More like, what are you going to DO about it. "  
Pan whipped around to see Gohan, fuming, " Heh, hello Toussan. " she grinned sheepishly  
as everyone else slowly made their way out from under the blown-up building.  
" YOU LET VEGETA OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! AND GAVE HIM SOME MADE UP, OUT OF PROPORTIONED  
STORY THAT YOU KNEW, YOU _KNEW_ WOULD GET HIM UPSET ENOUGH TO COME OVER HERE AND WRECK THE  
DRESS REHERSAL FOR THE WEDDING! "  
" Dress..rehersal?? " Pan gawked at him.  
" YES THE DRESS REHERSAL! Bura TOLD us about it while she was showing us around eariler,  
REMEMBER! "  
" Umm, no. " Pan said honestly.  
" Well that's because you didn't pay attention. " Gohan crossed his arms, " And you're  
going to be paying for a lot more than that by helping us FIX THE BUILDING. "  
" But, but, but, " Pan sputtered, then noticed Trunks searching through the buildings'  
remains for something. She smirked and walked over to him.  
" Well well well, it looks like the ring boy has lost his ring. " she snickered.  
" Ring?? " Trunks looked at her, confused, pulling a can of cocacola out from underneath  
to planks, " Pan, I'm not the ring boy. "  
" Oh, well you know... " she said casually, then did a double take, " WHAT?! "  
" I said I'm not the ring boy. That's Mirai's job. " Trunks pointed out.  
" Yeah, you didn't let me finish telling you earlier. " Marron said, brushing some dirt  
off her flower girl outfit, " I tried to but you kept inturrupting me. "  
" But you said TRUNKS was the ring boy! I SPECIFICALLY HEARD THAT! "  
" Yeah, MIRAI Trunks. " Marron corrected her.  
" Then WHY where you two hanging out earlier acting all buddy-buddy! " she demanded.  
" Because we're friends, duh. " Marron chuckled as Trunks continued to chug the soda from  
the can he had just uncovered.  
" You mean you weren't making out? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" You're, kidding, right? " Marron said, confused, " I've known Trunks since we were  
in kindergarden! I could never make out with him it'd be like kissing my brother! "  
" You don't have a brother. "  
" I know that. "  
" ...then who's this MIRAI Trunks? "  
" He's from "the future in an alternate dimension". "  
" Eh? "  
Trunks finished off his soda, " He's right behind you. "  
Pan turned around to see a tall, muscular figure standing behind her with shoulder-length  
hair tied up in a small ponytail.  
" Hi! " Mirai smiled as Pan's face turned bright red.  
" You mean, if I had decided to be the flower girl after all, I'd be dancing with HIM  
instead of standing here in the middle of all this rubble cleaning up, and none of this would  
have happened in the first place?? "  
" Yup! " Trunks grinned as Pan fainted, " Way ta go Panny! Panny? Uh-oh. "  
  
  
" TOUSSAN! TOUSSAN WAKE UP TOUSSAN! " Bura sobbed, shaking Vegeta wildly, " Ohhh, I  
should have never told him about the wedding in the first place. Then he wouldn't have tried to  
escape from the hospital and gotten himself hurt like this! "  
" My poor little buddy, he over-exerted himself again. " Goku said sadly, his eyes  
watering, " I hope he's oh-kay. He's so old and so small and easily hurt. "  
" I'm gonna miss him SO much. " Goten sighed, " He was like, that angry bitter adult  
figure/person I never had. "  
Goku picked Vegeta up as Goten & Bura examined him.  
" Oh, he's bleeding all over! " Bura cried.  
" And he's got a bunch of little chunks of glass stuck in his hinie. " Goten pointed to  
Veggie's tush, which, because of the way his hospital gown was made, was exposed.  
" Vegeta! Come on Vegeta wake up! " Goku pleaded as the ouji slowly opened his eyes to  
see the blurry sounds and images before him.  
His eyes widened with fright as he tried to focus on what he percieved to be the two  
evil creatures staring down at him.  
" Come on little buddy. " the larger of the two creatures cackled in a maliviolent tone,  
" Don't you want to wake up? "  
" I think he's dead. " the other one said in an equally evil voice.  
Vegeta felt himself breathing faster, then screamed in fear and knocked himself out of  
the larger creature's arms and onto the ground. He rubbed his eyes rapidly, then opened them to  
see Goku & Goten staring at him.  
" See! " Goku said, turning to Goten, " He's not dead at all. " Goku bent down to  
Vegeta's height, " What's wrong little buddy? Why were you so angry at me back at the chapel? "  
" Well, your spawn's spawn-- "  
" Pan. "  
" Yes, Pan. She said that you're trying to get me to kick the bucket, buy the farm,  
trying to send me on a one way ticket to that big gravity-chamber in the sky. "  
" ... " Goku looked at him, utterly confused.  
" SHE SAID YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME! " Vegeta screamed.  
" What? " Goku said, shocked, " Oh little buddy I'd NEVER do such a thing to you. "  
" YES YOU WERE! She said THAT'S why you were turning down my oxygen, if you turned it  
down far enough I'd run out of it and DIE. And you wouldn't be blamed because they would think  
of it as an ACCIDENT. " Vegeta said with distaste as Goku-tachi stared at him in horror while  
Vegeta continued to re-tell them everything Pan had said during her visit to see him.  
" Veggie that's not true. " Goku protested, reaching out towards him, " You're my  
friend. And a very special one. " he grinned stupidly, " Now come over here & gimmie a BIG HUG! "  
" NO! "  
" Aww, come here, you know you want one. " Goku grinned wider.  
" And you're SURE you're NOT going to kill me. " Vegeta said, backing up.  
" I'm sure I'm not going to kill you. " Goku re-assured him.  
" Toussan, Goku isn't going to hurt you. " Bura smiled, " Besides, it'll make you feel  
a whole lot better. "  
" Well... " Vegeta said hesitantly, then sighed in defeat, " Oh what the heck. " he said,  
then walked over to Goku, who grabbed the ouji & hugged him.  
" There, don'tcha feel oh-so-much-better now? " Goku said happily.  
" So you don't think I'm useless? " Vegeta asked in an innocent manner.  
" Naw, I think you're a lotta fun. " Goku answered.  
" Really? "  
" Yeah...now let's go back home and I can help you pick the glass outta yer butt. "  
" You mean, you're not taking me back to the hospital? "  
" Nah, you don't deserve to be trapped in that smelly little room anymore than I do,  
now comeon. " Goku said as he walked off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
Vegeta smiled, " Well whadda ya know, a happy ending. " he crossed his arms, then glared  
upwards, " It's about time. "  
" HEY VEDGE! WHATSA MATTER! YOU TOO OLD TO RUN! " Goku shouted.  
" Why you.. " Vegeta went SSJ2 and raced after him, " KAKARROT! ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M  
GOING TO _DESTROY_ YOU! "  
Goku grinned as he paused and looked back at Vegeta, " Yeah right. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:35 PM 7/8/01  
Vegeta: (sitting at the desk) The End, (sarcastically) Whoopee.  
[feels a tap on his shoulder] Kakarrot cut that out!  
Goku: That's not me, that Chu-sama.  
Vegeta: Oh, it's just her--WHAT! [whips around to see Chuquita smiling at him] What are YOU  
doing here! I tied you up! I locked you in the blasted closet!  
Chuquita: For a second I almost forgot who was IN CHARGE of this fic. I used my "author powers"  
and just zapped myself out of there.  
Goku: (gasps at Vegeta) You LIED to me! How COULD you!  
Vegeta: Oh stuff it Bakarrot, you're the one who believed me in the first place.  
Chuquita: Yes, well, you did a (glares at Vegeta) VERY BAD THING. Some of which are PUNISHABLE  
by my own personal Co-host laws. [takes a piece of paper out of her pocket & snaps it, to reveal  
a 10ft long list] 1) insulted host, 2) took host hostage, 3) called host Onna, which host is not  
very fond of at all, 4) lied to fellow co-host, 6) attempted to trick host w/sweet talk, 7) --  
Vegeta: What happened to 5?  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at Vegeta and hastily scribbles down on paper) 5) Questioned host  
about her list.  
Vegeta: DOH! (smacks himself on the forehead)  
Chuquita: (rolls up the paper & sticks it back in her pocket) To make a long story short, YOU  
OWE ME!  
Vegeta: (smirks) What're you gonna do, fire me?  
Chuquita: Nope, I have a better idea, (zaps Vegeta with her finger in a "Sabrina the teenage  
witch" manner) (to audiance) Tune in for the next "Corner" when we'll have a "kinder, gentler"  
saiyajin no ouji (grins evilly at Vegeta)  
Goku: Yeah! Veggie's gonna wash my feet! [puts his bare feet on the desk, which are full of mud,  
sewage, and smell like rotting fish]  
Chuquita: The next fic is gonna take place back on Bejito-sei. When Veggie was still little and  
when Goku was still Kakarrot and plotting to take over Earth!  
Goku: Hai, it's our chibi-selves! The same ones from the "Albaquerque" incident, only without the  
us from the present this time.  
Chuquita: (nods) It's entitled, "The Return Return of the Masked Avenger"! And I'll try to have  
Part 1 up before I leave for the beach next Sunday.  
Goku: See ya later! 


End file.
